happy ever after
by saakura Lady of the West
Summary: naraku is dead,kagome and inuyasha are now mates ,miroku,sango and sesshoumaru,rin become mates also ! there come across porblems along the way!
1. hes dead

**prologue**

" Its time to die naraku" just when inuyasha was about to kill him he heard kagomes voice "inuyasha don't kill him"

**" _But kagome think of all the times that he tried to kill you, me, sango, miroku, and even shippou he's evil kagome he needs to die" kagome thought for a while when she said " inuyasha I know he is but all we need is the jewel shard, and than he can live his boring life with kagura and kanna like the half demon he is" than out of now where sango came into the clearing and said " but kagome if we don't kill him than miroku will die and I wont be able to spend my life with him, and if he dies I could never live my life the way I want it"._**

_**Kagome didn't say anything so inuyasha just said " this is it everyone its time to kill naraku" everyone got ready inuyasha used his wind scar and kagome used her arrow it hit naraku dead on but doesn't hurt him much, naraku gets up and sends inuyasha flying across the meadow where they were fighting once sango saw inuyasha go flying she steps in to help kill naraku till inuyasha yells " sango move out of the way I'm going to kill this basted kagome shot his arrow at him and ill hit him with the backslash wave ok"**_

**" _Ok inuyasha lets go " inuyasha uses all his strength to kill naraku and kagome uses most of her too. Once nakraku was hit by both miroku came out of the forest and use's his wind tunnel to suck him up._**

_**Kagome looks over at inuyasha and sees is hurt badly. She walks over to him and takes inuyasha by the hand and leads him into the forest. She see that inuyasha was going to die when she told inuyasha " inuyasha I have to say this and I know you love kikyo but just let me say this …………"**_

**" _Oh kagome just say it" kagome turned a light red from what he said and than " ok INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!" inuyasha stars at kagome till he says " kagome I love you too and I don't love kikyou anymore I want to be with you not her kagome"_**

**_OoO_**

_so now i end this part of story i will post chapter one in a few days it is hard to think of things to write and plztell me and my partner who is helping me write about the story thanks_

_naomi C. and amanda M._


	2. i love you

_WARNING- this chapter contains lemon read at your own risk_

_Chapter 1: I Love you_

_Kagome goes over to inuyasha and kiss him inuyasha felt all his pain go away. Kagome and inuyasha felt the passion between their bodies and got caught up in the moment, kagome had taken her clothes of during the kiss and she helped inuyasha takes him of inuyasha observed how beautiful kagome was, kagome realized that she didn't care about the jewel anymore she only wanted to be with inuyasha and to become his mate, all she wanted was to have his children_

_**LEMON**_

_At that very moment inuyasha yells " kagome are we going to do this or not"_

_" Ahh, oh yeah inuyasha do you really love me enough to forget about kikyo? Inuyasha listen to what she said and before she could say anything else " yes I do love you, im not about to do this with kikyo am I?" " Oh, ok" after kagome, said that she kissed inuyasha and they felt complete, it was like 2 halves put together as a whole. Kagome felt safe with him, inuyasha wrapped his hands around her to give her warmth since she was naked and trembling with cold. As the started passionately kissing, rain started pouring down on their bodies. It made everything feel so romantic and passionate, as kagome laid on the floor inuyasha reached close and started kissing her. Kagome kissed him back. Inuyasha continued to go down, kagome rubbed inuyasha chest with her hands as she felt his soft skin was. Even after he had healed his wounds his skin had come back to normal with no evidence of a scar. She found one of his nipples as her fingertip moved over it she heard inuyasha breath hitch as she did this she knew he was enjoying it._

_During this whole time kagome was thinking 'am I worthy to be his' but she wouldn't know till they became mates. So she moved her mouth to his nipple and let her tongue do all the work. She flicked it over his hardened nipple as his breathing became labored. She felt when he reached up with his hand and started running his fingers though her black hair. She continued to go down as her tongue traveled slowly down his stomach. She felt how hard his muscles were as they tightened when her tongue was near. He tasted sweeter than before. She teased inuyasha for a while, as he'd tell her to stop. Inuyasha thought that he was going to lose him mind. Kagome had her own ideas that no women in his era would show him she was showing him only pleasure that women in her era could only do. ' Kagome is different. She doesn't mind and her touches make me crazy' though inuyasha. As she continued to enjoy what she was doing to him she was near his nether region as his urges were becoming stronger. He felt that he was about to get up to go take care of it, when kagome took care of it herself. She had her sweet lips wrapped around his manhood as he squirmed under her touch. Kagome shifter down as she saw his problem, he was huge and she didn't think she could get much of him into her mouth but she had an idea. She took her hand as she touched the top of his manhood. It came to life as it rose of his stomach to meet her touch. She moved her fingers down the sides of it as she heard inuyasha moan and tried staying still for her. Kagome could see that he apparently didn't want her to stop. She moved the tip of her tongue over the top of his manhood and started heading it around the head. Then she moved to the sides and she gently kissed down one side and up the other. She took him into her mouth and thought inuyasha was going to have a heart attack as he hiwked his pleasure at her. It was the first time he'd called her name since they started she continued to move her hand up and down as her head moved in time with her hand. By the time she was done she noticed that he was still breathing hard as she sat up next to him and said_

_" Did I please you? Am I worthy to be your mate?" inuyasha didn't know that she could do that to him. He was left weak from her actions and he thought kagome is amazing. No female would ever do this to a male no matter who they were' he tried to find the strength to be able to answer her , but she had taken a lot out of him. Kagome got her answer to her question just by looking at him. She moved to stand when she saw him lying there. She though she had worn him out, when inuyasha grabbed and pulled her to the ground. He was on top of her as she let out a little yelp of surprise. He kissed her and kagome could feel inuyasha's tongue massaging hers she relaxed into his touch. It turned into a heated kiss, as he wouldn't let go of her lips. She returned it with as much passion as her desires of him, were. She felt as he released her lips and started to trail kisses down her neck._

_He sucked on her neck as she moaned in pleasure. His tongue was amazing as she lifted her head up to give him better access to her neck. He moved slowly down her chest as he neared her beautiful mounds. He saw the skin start to prickle as his hot breath was touching her. He kissed his way between her mounds as he gently nuzzled each. He found the hardened numb as his tongue slowly went around it. He heard her panting every time he came close to it, as she would arch her body into his mouth. He smirked as he felt her do this. She wanted more than anything for him to grab her aching numb. He would give her what she wanted as he wrapped his lips around it and started to suck it. He was gentle at first but as her reactions became more aggressive so did his. He was holding her in his arms as her hands were wrapped around his head. Her fingers where gently rubbing his ears. He continued to go down. He stopped at her stomach as he massaged it with his lips. He let her move even more as she tried to get him to stop. He found that she was very ticklish. Inuyasha said to kagome " kagome can I break you maiden, that way when we mate it wont hurt as much". Kagome agreed to his wishes as she let him break it. She had heard stories about the pain that the girl will have on her first time. If he knew of a way to prevent that then she was more than willing to let him do it. Inuyasha reached down and found her entrance. He slipped his finger into her as he slowly made his way to her barrier. Once he found it he kissed her as he broke it, making a nice clean cut. Kagome never noticed he had broken her barrier as he started to pump her with his manhood. He was able to go deep to give her such pleasure that drove her insane. After a while he had finally made her his mate. After this inuyasha and kagome were both very exhausted. After they both hade rested they put their clothes back on and headed back to the village. Even though they had gotten rest kagome still felt very weak._

_**! END OF LEMON!**_

_The rain hade stopped pouring and kagome and inuyasha had finally reached the village and headed to their friends. When they got to the hut sango asked, " where were you guys? why did you take so long". Kagome was about to say something when inuyasha interrupted her and said, " feh. None of your business". Kagome signaled inuyasha to go outside with her. When they were finally outside and alone kagome asked inuyasha_

_" Why didn't you tell them were we where?"_

_"Well tell them when the time is right"_

_"Ok"_

_Ok sorry it toke me a while I have been really busy with school and I have hade no time to update but we hope you guys like this please review and ask me any question I will answer as many as I can thanks._

_By Naomi C. & Amanda M._


End file.
